Hasta el fin del mundo
by Sayuri12moonlight
Summary: La historia esta llena de profecías del fin. Pero, hasta ahora ninguna había convencido tanto a nuestras queridas naciones tanto como el Apocalipsis maya ¿Que pasara en la fiesta en la casa de Guatemala? Confesiones y mucho alcohol. Acompáñenos a través del tiempo y las predicciones desde el punto de vistas de las naciones hasta el año 2012. Invitados: Hetamerica (Latin hetalia)


**DISCLAMER, LEER POR FAVOR:**

En primer lugar, los personajes de los países latinoamericanos no son míos, son propiedad de la artista Nennisita1234, una artista de la página www. deviantart .com (ella dibuja tan genial :D ) este es el link a su galería, a la carpeta de Hetamerica, para que vean los diseños de los personajes:

nennisita1234 . deviantart gallery / 11001350

Ahora sí, comenzamos.

****Año 33 después de Cristo (Jerusalén)****

La joven dejó su caballo al cuidado de uno de los pueblerinos y llegó corriendo a las casas más cercanas del monte donde supuestamente Jesús ascendió al cielo.

— ¿Siguen aquí? —preguntó a al dueño de una posada.

—No, lo siento. Sus discípulos se fueron hace días a esparcir la palabra —le dijo el hombre—. Vaya, se ve usted muy agitada. Siéntese… —dijo ofreciéndole una silla.

La antigua Judea había oído los rumores y en cuanto pudo se dirigió a Jerusalén, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando lo crucificaron.

—Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarles… —masculló desilusionada— si realmente…

—Descuide, lo que importa ahora es estar preparados —dijo el hombre posando su mano sobre el hombro de la nación—, él dijo que el Juicio final es inminente, muy pronto seremos juzgados por nuestras obras.

—Eso espero, estoy harta de estar bajo el yugo de esos malditos romanos… —musitó con rabia y melancolía.

—Tu ten fe… —suspiró sonriéndole.

****Año 396 (Antigua Galia)****

El pequeño Francia corría detrás del obispo por los jardines de la iglesia.

— ¿Pero en serio no hay ninguna forma de impedirlo, _monsieur_ de Tours? —preguntaba asustado.

—No, no la hay —dijo el señor Martín de Tours—; el mundo terminara antes del año 400 sin duda alguna. Sera mejor que te prepares para ese día, _petit_ Francis.

El obispo murió un año después de eso. 3 años luego, en la noche del 31 de diciembre del año 399, Francia esperaba despierto sobre el techo del establo.

— ¡Francis, ya vete a dormir! —gritó su madre, la antigua Galia.

— ¡Pero _mere_, falta medio minuto para el fin del mundo y lo quiero ver! —objetó el pequeño.

Los segundos pasaron hasta llegar la media noche, el niño espero por 30 minutos más… y siguió sin pasar nada.

— ¿Lo ves, Francis? —Le dijo su mamá, exasperada— ¡Ahora ya vete a dormir!

—_Je me sens comme un fou_ —suspiró (me siento como un tonto).

****Noche del 5 de abril del año 793 (España)****

España lucía como un chico de unos 12 años, a esa hora naturalmente estaría cenando pero en vez de eso ayunaba, junto con muchas personas más. En esos momentos se encontraba dentro de la iglesia donde estaba el monje Beato de Liébana, quien había profetizado la segunda llegada de Cristo para el día siguiente.

— ¿En serio todo terminara mañana?… ¿antes de que siquiera se cumplan 1000 años del nacimiento de Cristo? —preguntó Antonio.

—Sin duda alguna… —dijo mirando al horizonte a través de la ventana.

La noche pasó y el amanecer del 6 de Abril llegó como cualquier otro día. Uno de sus ayudantes, Hordonio, se le acercó y le dijo:

—Comamos y bebamos, ya que si morimos, al menos estaremos alimentados.

En ese momento, Antonio no supo si lo dijo a modo de burla… o por otra razón…

****19 de noviembre de 1822 (Chile)****

— ¡Por favor, boludo! —Exclamó Argentina, mientras ambos se dirigían a Santiago— No me digas que vos te tomaste en serio lo que dijeron esas monjas.

Diego había ido a visitar a Chile para ver si estaba bien después del terremoto del 5 de Noviembre que había sucedido en Copiapó. En ese día sucedió otro en la misma ciudad. Una monja había anunciado que según inspiración divina, el terremoto del 19, era el inicio del fin del mundo para el día siguiente a las 11:00 horas.

—No sé… es que 2 terremotos en el mismo lugar no puede ser sólo una coincidencia… —musitó Chile.

—De acuerdo, ¡pero me quedare con vos hasta mañana para reírme cuando no pase!

—Como quieras, pero ni creas que te voy a cocinar en la cena—dijo Manuel.

— ¡Pero las empanadas siempre te quedan deliciosas! —Suplicó el argentino— ¡Cocíname unas antes de que se acabe el mundo!

— ¡¿Que no eras tú el que no creía en eso, weón?! —gritó enojado.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos subieron al techo de la casa del chileno a eso de las 10:56 esperar el fin del mundo, a las 10:59 Diego abrazó con fuerza a Manuel y contaron los segundos restantes por si acaso. Eran las 11:00 de la mañana y no pasó.

— Jajaja ¡Te dije que no pasaría nada, che! —se jactó el argentino.

— ¿Y por qué me abrazaste? —Preguntó enojado con un ligero sonrojo— Además ¿De qué te ríes si tú también lo creíste?

—Admito que me se asusté un poco, pero algo bueno salió de este falso apocalipsis —pausó un momento— ¡Logré hacer que me cocinaras! —se burló.

El chileno, enojado, empujó al argentino fuera del techo. Por suerte cayó sobre unos arbustos que amortiguaron la caída.

****31 de diciembre del año 1999 (Japón)****

Todas las representaciones icónicas de los países invitados a la fiesta se encontraban en la casa de Kiku; puesto que él era el país del sol naciente, el año 2000 llegaría primero en su nación. Hicieron un gran esfuerzo para convencerlo de hacer la fiesta en su casa. Bebían sake, comían y festejaban como si realmente el mundo fuera a llegar a su fin, para el infortunio del japonés, quien tendría que limpiar todo si el mundo seguía vivo el 1ro de Enero.

—Lo diré una vez más, se predijo que las computadoras dejaran de funcionar al llegar el año 2000, el suministro eléctrico y control de las ojivas nucleares fallara, al igual que todos los sistemas controlados por computadoras —recitaba Alfred de nuevo—, sumiendo al mundo en caos

—Admito que esa teoría suena menos loca que la de Charles Taze Russell —musitó Suiza, con sarcasmo— O la de Dorothy Martin…

—Y la de Harold Camping… —continuó El Salvador (Adrian) con el mismo sarcasmo—. También la de John Hinkle.

— ¿Qué tratan de decirme recitando todos esos nombres? —preguntó Alfred, confundido.

—Que nos parece una rara casualidad que todas predicciones del fin que han llamado más la atención en el siglo 20 hayan sido dichas por "profetas" de tu país —explicó Holanda.

—Com'on guys, eso es sólo una coincidencia ¡¿Qué tal si esta vez en serio?!

A muchos en la fiesta se les fue un poco el ánimo al escuchar eso.

— ¡Espero que no sea así! —Dijo Dinamarca, preocupado— ¡Hay tanto que no hemos hecho a pesar de tener siglos de edad!

— ¡No quiero que el mundo se termine! —Gritó Australia— Si se acaba no podré ser anfitrión de las olimpiadas.

— ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? —preguntó Guyana (Janet) enojada— ¡No quieres que llegue el fin sólo para ser anfitrión de las olimpiadas por 2da vez desde el 56!

— La humanidad también me preocupa —Aclaró— ¡Aun así quiero ser anfitrión de las olimpiadas otra vez! Es algo único ¡¿Qué país no querría tener un honor como ese?! ¡Sólo un sin cerebr…!

— ¡Shh…! —Lo calló Costa Rica (Rafael) — no hables sobre el no querer el "honor de las olimpiadas" en voz alta, vas a hacer que se…

Pero al voltear sus miradas, descubrieron que era demasiado tarde. Por alguna coincidencia, Mexico (Francisco) e Israel se encontraban cerca de ellos y escucharon todo. En esos momentos un aura azul depresiva los cubría a ambos. De inmediato, Australia recordó la matanza de Tlatelolco antes de México 68 y el Septiembre Negro en Münich 72.

—Oh shit… ¡Chicos, en serio no quise…! —intentó disculparse el australiano.

—Tranquilo, estaremos bien… —lo calmaron, ocultando su tristeza por los recuerdos.

—Atención —decía Japón por el micrófono del karaoke—, va a iniciar la cuenta regresiva.

Todos prestaron atención a la pantalla de televisión que proyectaba una de las calles principales de Tokio y la cuenta regresiva al lado izquierdo. Todos comenzaron a contar en su propio idioma.

—10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Es jubilo estalló en las calles, el sonido de la celebración afuera penetraba las paredes; pero ellos seguían esperando. Habían acordado guardar un minuto de silencio para ver si pasaba algo, si llegaban las 12:01 de la noche ya podrían seguir a gusto con la fiesta.

**60 segundos de espera después:**

Festejaban brutalmente, era un tremendo caos el que se llevaba a cabo en la casa del japonés (quien inevitablemente también terminó borracho), hasta los países más serios celebraban con los demás en medio de ese ebrio festejo de año nuevo.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que escuchó la joven boliviana fue el sonido de los pájaros. Al despertar se dio cuenta que se encontraba sobre tierra sin concreto. Se sentó rápidamente en el suelo y su vista le reveló, al ver las faldas del monte Fuji tan cerca, que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Cielos… sí que nos excedimos con el alcohol… —murmuró Rosaura.

Los demás empezaron a despertar poco a poco.

—London bridge is falling down… faling down… —cantaba Inglaterra, aun medio ebrio, acostado en el suelo junto a Bélgica, aun dormida y sin su listón rojo.

—Creo alguien me golpeó con un remo—masculló El Salvador (Adrian), adolorido.

—Perdón —se disculpó Vietnam—, trataba de golpear a Alfred.

— ¡No más alcohol para mí por un tiempo! —dijo Roberto (República Dominicana), sacando con asco unos calzones de hombre que estaban dentro de su camisa.

Después de que todos se despertaron, Ludwing comenzó a contar a todos, asegurándose que nadie faltara.

—Perfecto, todos estamos aquí —exhaló el alemán, tranquilo.

— ¡Qué bueno que no se acabo el mundo! —festejó Panamá (David)

—Oye, hermano ¿ves lo que yo veo? —le preguntó Uruguay (Braian) a su gemelo, apuntando en dirección al monte.

—Sí… creí que seguía ebrio la primera vez que lo vi. —respondió Paraguay (Arandú)

— ¿De qué hablan? —quiso saber Japón, volteando por primera vez en la mañana hacia el monte.

Casi le dio un infarto al ver el grafiti rojo de tamaño colosal sobre su monte que se podía ver desde la ciudad. Escrita sobre el monte, con letras gigantes hechas de pintura en aerosol, estaba una inscripción en ingles que decía: El AWESOME y el GROSO estuvieron aquí.

— ¡Watashi no FUJISAN! —Gritó, empezando a llorar. Seguía algo ebrio, en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera controlado sus emociones un poco mejor— ¡Mi hermoso y sagrado monte! ¡Te han profanado!... *sob*… ¡Todo esto no hubiera pasado de no ser por esa maldita predicción del fin del mundo! … _doshite_… ¡Mi pobre fujisan!

Los demás empezaron a sentirse muy mal por haberlo convencido de hacer la fiesta mientras que otros miraban enojados a Argentina y Prusia. Un frío corrió por la espalda de Ecuador (Cristian) y su pelito comenzó a vibrar, algo malo iba a pasar.

—Fue una linda fiesta pero será mejor que nos vayamos —empezó a decir Gilbert, queriéndose librar de la situación.

Pero entonces, el argentino y el prusiano sintieron las frías manos del japonés posándose sobre sus hombros. Los dos voltearon hacia atrás con miedo, encontrándose con un Kiku de mirada psicópata y un aura morada como la de Rusia que surgía de él.

—No irán a ningún lado… hasta que hayan pagado el castigo por el sacrilegio que osaron cometer —musitó con una voz profunda y aterradora.

—Bueno, como dice la gente—empezó a decir Colombia (Joaquín), temblando— Aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa… ¡CORRAN!

Los primeros en salir "disparados" de allí mientras gritaban fueron los latinos, seguidos de los asiáticos, luego los europeos y por último los de África y Oceanía que habían ido a la fiesta.

— ¡AYUDA! —gritaban mientras eran arrastrados por Japón, jalándoles los pies.

— ¡Borraran TODO su grafiti aunque sus manos SANGREN! —gritó Kiku.

****20 de Diciembre del 2012 (Guatemala)****

Eligieron hacer la fiesta en Casa de Alejandro (Guatemala), era más que obvio que los mayas usaron como punto de referencia su huso horario y no el de otros países. Muchos habían estado inquietos por eso durante los últimos meses, en esos momentos varios les estaban preguntando a Guatemala y a México para saber si no tenía información extra al respecto que decirles. La mayoría estaba a la mitad del camino para terminar ebrios.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces les dije que no pregunten a mi?! —Se quejó México entre el grupo que lo rodeaba— ¡El que sabe mejor es Ale! Él es el nieto de la abuela maya, no yo.

— ¡Espera, Pancho! No me los eches a mí, yo ya tengo suficientes encima —le reclamó apartando parte de la pequeña multitud que lo envolvía.

— ¡Vamos, chicos! —Suplicó Brasil— ¿No hay nada más que sepan? ¡Quiero saber si podré ser anfitrión de las olimpiadas en 2016!

—No —espetó el guatemalteco—. Pero no estaríamos en esta incertidumbre de no ser por cierto ibérico que destruyó un legado de más de 2000 años por ser "malo" según su religioncita —musitó.

El español estaba recargándose sobre su cara contra la pared con una depresiva aura azul oscuro encima, mientras los latinos le lanzaban miradas asesinas; sobre todo Guatemala, Perú, México y Chile por sus abuelos.

—Niños —intervino su "tío Francia"— ¿Cómo que religioncita? Además ¿No creen que son muy duros con _Espagne_?

— ¡Se lo merece! —gritaron al mismo tiempo, asustando a gran parte de los presentes.

—Y lo de "religioncita" —tomó Venezuela (Gustavo) su lugar en la charla—… es que la inquisición nos afectó mucho… y todos, en menor o mayor medida, sentimos cierto desprecio hacia las ramas del cristianismo —suspiró—; sobre todo la católica.

— ¿En serio? —Dijo Feliciano— Pero sí se llevan bien con el Vaticano, y ustedes le agradan mucho.

—Pero él nunca eligió ser el Vaticano; lo que pasó no tuvo que ver con él, si no con la religión —aclaró Colombia (Joaquín)

—Todo esto me ha hecho pensar… —dijo Irlanda dándole un sorbo a su botella de whisky— Sí el mundo realmente termina esta noche ¿Por qué no nos ponemos sinceros? —Propuso la joven pelirroja— digo ¿en serio no tienen nada que decir?

Todos empezaron a mirarse entre ellos. Tal vez era porque una parte de ellos creía que el mundo realmente terminaría, o quizás el alcohol comenzaba a nublar sus juicios; pero unas sonrisas cómplices comenzaron a surgir en los rostros de todos. Y a partir de allí inició una serie confesiones y des-ahogamientos en voz alta usando el micrófono del karaoke que Ale había rentado; y medida que la fiesta avanzaba el nivel de alcohol en la sangre subía y todos se desinhibían más y más.

**Las del principio fueron más leves:**

—Taiwán, yo te robé tus calzones hace 20 años- daze—confesó Corea del Sur, quien terminó recibiendo una cachetada.

… … …

—O sea, puesto que el mundo se acabara —comenzó Polonia— debo decir que Alemania tiene el gusto en moda menos "cool" que jamás haya visto.

… … …

—Tengo un cuarto lleno de mangas y DVD's de anime —suspiró Japón—. Algunos de ellos son hentai…

… … …

—Rumania… —decía Mónaco— creo que eres sexy ¡Ya lo dije! —gritó sonrojada.

… … …

— ¡Ucrania, me gustas! ¡Siempre me has gustado desde la segunda mitad del siglo 19! —exclamó Canadá.

Sin dudas él tuvo la mayor suerte, no muchos prestaron atención a lo que dijo o no lo vieron ni escucharon, pero la susodicha sí lo hizo, la cual se desmayó sonrojada.

… … …

—Seborga ¡Creo que eres un tonto! —Gritó Sealand— ¡Y tu salvavidas es feo!

No es que hubieran emborrachado a las naciones jóvenes; USA tuvo la "brillante" idea de hacerlos beber varias latas de Red-Bull para que se uniesen a la fiesta. En esos momentos corrían en todas direcciones como cabras locas.

**Luego siguieron las de nivel intermedio: **

— ¡He aplastado ratas con este sartén! —Dijo Hungría— ¡He cocinado salchichas sobre él después de aplastar a una rata… sin lavarlo… y se las he dado a Prusia!

… … …

—Una vez, nos emborrachamos Chile y yo —confesaba Perú (José) —, y le hicimos una broma a Argentina poniendo un zorrillo en su armario.

— ¡Malditos boludos! —Gritó Diego— ¡Apesté durante 6 días por su culpa!

… … …

— ¿Recuerdas cuando perdiste esa apuesta y fuiste mi sirviente un mes? —Preguntó Turquía a Grecia— Bueno, hice trampa…

— ¡Hijo de p***! ¡Bigotes, haz lo que te enseñé! —gritó lanzándose un gato, el cual lo comenzó a rasguñar en la cara.

… … …

—Le doy a mi piano su beso de las buenas noches antes de dormir —confesó Austria.

… … …

— ¡Soy fushoji! —gritó Nicaragua.

— ¡Ya lo sabíamos! —dijeron al mismo tiempo los latinos y Hungría, haciéndola sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

… … …

— ¡Soy el mejor de los países nórdicos! ¡Y quien crea lo contrario es un imbécil! —exclamó Dinamarca, cayendo desmayado sobre el piso cuando Noruega le lanzó una silla.

… … …

**Pero las de "nivel alto" fueron cosas que, sobrios, jamás hubieran dicho:**

Rusia, México, Puerto Rico, Venezuela y Cuba tomaron el micrófono mientras se ponían de acuerdo.

—Bien, a la cuenta de tres y en su idioma para que nos entienda —indicaba Rusia— 1,2,3…

—ALFRED… WE HATE YOU, F*CKING BURGER EATER! —gritaron al mismo tiempo para después comenzar a carcajearse por lo ebrios que estaban.

… … …

—También veo criaturas mágicas, pero sólo cuando me embriago a diferencia de José, Ale y Pancho… —dijo Manuel (Chile) — De hecho… ¡Puedo ver al unicornio y a la hada junto a ti en este momento, Arthur! ¡Y al espíritu verde ese detrás de ti, Noruega!

… … …

—He tenido sexo con más de 234 mujeres mortales ¡Y no me arrepiento! —exclamó Francis, con la botella de vino en una mano y desnudo.

… … …

—Le disparé a Francia una vez sólo por placer —dijo Suiza— Y Austria, a pesar de todo, aun recuerdo cuando éramos amigos de niños… te quiero mucho… —dijo esto último empezando a llorar.

… … …

—Una vez varios países y yo fuimos a las Vegas con Alfred, terminamos ebrios y… ¡Y me casé con Adrian (El salvador) y luego nos divorciamos al día siguiente! —confesó Honduras (Abel)

— ¡Abel, prometiste jamás contarlo! —le reclamó el salvadoreño.

— ¿Y qué? ¡México y Puerto Rico hicieron lo mismo! ¡También Manuel y Diego! ¡Y hasta Lovino se casó un tomate!

— ¡Hermano, Elizabeth! ¡¿En serio hicieron eso?! —gritó Las Filipinas (Mi Oc: Teresa), mientras Costa rica (Rafael), detrás de ella, aun no salía del shock.

— ¡Estábamos ebrios, fue culpa de Alfred! —se justificaron.

—Jajajajaa ¡te casaste con un tomate! Jajaja —se burlaba Bulgaria de Romano.

Y así siguieron las cosas por un rato hasta que faltó un minuto para las 12:00 AM. En ese punto de la fiesta, 40% de los presentes se durmieron por efecto del alcohol o por que el red-bull se les acabó, habían iniciado la fiesta desde temprano a las 6:00 PM así que no era de sorprenderse. Un 25% estaba tan ebrio que ni recordaban que país eran y el otro 35% esperaban la cuenta regresiva con los nervios de punta. Al final, la cuenta tan espera llegó y el anfitrión se encargó de decirla en voz alta:

—Esta es la hora… —anunció Guatemala— 10, 9…

Suecia abrazó a Finlandia dormido y muchos se tomaron de las manos con alguien sin importar si les agrada o si lo conocían lo suficiente o no, como Holanda con Hong Kong y Guyana (Janet) con Guyana Francesa (Noelle).

— 8, 7…

"Al demonio" pensaron Lituania y Letonia, dándoles unos besos apasionados a Bielorrusia y Liechtenstein (Quien estaba ebria por primera vez) respectivamente.

— 6, 5…

Colombia (Joaquín) y Ecuador (Cristian) les daban un último sorbo a su café y a su chicha por si acaso.

— 4, 3…

Los restantes cruzaban los dedos fuertemente, aguardando.

— 2… 1…

Esperaron durante unos segundos. Después, al ver que todo seguía igual; los suspiros llenaron la acústica, las manos se soltaron, los dedos dejaron de cruzarse… y respecto a esos dos besos de último minuto: el primero terminó con un fuerte golpe para el pobre Toris; mientras que en el segundo se separaron, tomaron aire, se miraron y volvieron a besarse antes de que el alcohol les diera sueño.

— ¡Sí, sobrevivimos! —Festejaba México— ¡La abuela maya no quiso decir que el mundo explotaría! ¡Sólo era el cambio de era! ¡Vamos, gente, celebremos un poco más! —dijo tomando el micrófono y poniendo una canción en el karaoke— Yo te prefiero fuera de foco, inalcanzable. Yo te prefiero irreversible, casi intocable…

Pero ya no quedaba mucho del bullicio inicial de la fiesta, ni siquiera de parte del anfitrión, quien acompañaba a Islandia al baño para evitar que vomitara en la sala.

—No me dejen pachangueando solo —suplicó pausando la canción— ¡Es persiana americana de Soda Stereo! ¡Vamos, Argentina, te la sabes! —Pero el susodicho estaba "hasta atrás" con el mate— Tus ropas caen lentamente, soy un espía, un espectador. Y el ventilador desgarrándote, sé que te excita pensar…

Pero ya no tenía caso, los que seguían despiertos estaban cada quien "con su rollo". Sin embargo, había uno que aun le prestaba atención; dejó el karaoke y se sentó junto a él sobre la mesa en la que estaba.

—Bonita Fiesta ¿Verdad, guardián de la llave? —le dijo el encapuchado de negro.

—Hola, muerte —lo saludo Pancho—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por si alguno de ustedes cometía una locura; como ya sabes, el único que puede segar sus almas soy yo.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró— ¿Y qué onda? ¿Qué dicen los ancestros?

—Bueno, para empezar…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, el mexicano ya no resistió más y terminó dormido con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—"Sigh" eso es lo que pasa cuando bebes y no comes —suspiró la muerte.

****1 de Enero del 2013, 12:03 (Colombia)****

Las naciones presentes celebraban la llegada del año nuevo en el techo de la casa de Joaquín, pero esta vez no "se les pasó la mano" con el alcohol como hace unos días. Afortunadamente, no muchos recordaban lo que dijeron en el micrófono del karaoke. Todos los latinos, más un par de invitados, estaban presentes.

—Un año más —suspiró Canadá— ¿Quién diría que pensamos por un momento que no llegaríamos?

—Lo sé, ¿pero cómo íbamos a saberlo? —justificó Haiti (Jameau)

—Pero lo bueno es que todo terminó bien —dijeron Belice (Thomas) y Jamaica (Yasmin)

—Brindo por eso —agregó Surinam (Zimetbaum).

—Oye, Filipinas, tú siempre pasas el año nuevo, con Indonesia Malasia y Brunei ¿A que debemos el honor de que hayas querido pasarlo con nosotros? —preguntó Puerto Rico (Elizabeth).

—Bueno, con lo del fin del mundo y todo eso, me hizo recordar que en las décadas recientes no he visitado mucho a mi hermano —respondió Teresa— y… extrañaba estar con él —dijo sonrojada.

— ¡Ay, hermanita! ¡Vengache pa' aca! —dijo México dándole un abrazo de oso.

—No obstante, otro año implica nuevos retos —apuntó Cuba encendiendo un puro.

—Lo sé, de vuelta a los problemas que implica ser una nación —musitó Venezuela (Gustavo).

—Economía, Tensiones políticas… —mencionó República Dominicana (Roberto)

—Planeación, mucha planeación —dijo Brasil (Cauãn) pensando en sus olimpiadas y el mundial del 2014.

—De vuelta al mundo real —suspiró Costa Rica (Rafael).

—Al mundo de la política, el trabajo, dinero, los jefes… —mencionaba Costa Rica.

— ¡No me recuerdes a los jefes! —Exclamó Francisco (México) — Sigo sin creer que durante los próximos 6 años estaré bajo el mando de ese tonto…

—Tranquilo, hermano —lo calmaba Filipinas— Ya has tenido jefes pésimos antes, sobrevivirás… espero.

—Además, no creo que la situación cambie mucho —Agregó Ecuador (Cristian) —, mientras el gringo siga en el poder… —suspiró.

—Ya no estén tan seguros de eso, primos —dijo Bolivia (Rosaura) —. Recuerden que Alfred le debe mucho dinero a Yao.

— Sí, y se de la noche a la mañana se le ocurre cobrarnos todo a todos la cosa se va a poner muy fea —musitó Perú (José)

—Sólo esperemos que a él y a Arthur no se les ocurra volver a aumentar las tasas de interés —masculló Chile— ¡Recuerdan como nos fue en la crisis de la deuda en los 80's!

A todos se les tensionaron los músculos al recordar esa década.

—Pero no nos preocupemos tanto, pasara lo que tenga que pasar —dijo Panamá (David).

—Bien dicho —espetó Colombia (Joaquín) —Pero por mientras disfrutemos este momento ¡Salud! —brindó alzando su copa de champagne.

— ¡Salud! —lo imitaron todos.

—Oigan, muchachos ¿Ya oyeron que Isaac Newton predijo que el mundo acabaría en 2060? —dijo Argentina (Diego)

— ¡No otra vez! —gritaron los demás al mismo tiempo.

**Nota de la autora: Perdón si hay errores de ortografía. Feliz año nuevo.**


End file.
